


LadybugSexual: To Fall For Ladybug

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, oof this is interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: When Ladybug wins the Miss Paris Award, Marinette's class goes into full-on fandom mode. (And I think their version is worse than ours.) Finally, words slip out when two pure and innocent children are left alone. What happens, and how will they deal with the information they gave each other on silver platters?





	LadybugSexual: To Fall For Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I used this prompt from Bondgirloo8, so I would like to thank them for giving me permission to write this story, and one other that should be out soon (assuming it's a one-shot). Enjoy!

“And this year’s Miss Paris Award goes to…-” “Marinette! You’re going to be late for school!” As the news broadcast changed to the weather, the bluenette frustratedly turned off her computer. “Maman, did you hear who won the award?” As she raced downstairs, she heard her mother give her response. “Sorry, dear, I didn’t. I never knew you were into that!”

To be fair, the girl hadn’t before this year. Chat Noir had entered Ladybug without her consent, and despite her complaints, - her identity could be at stake, she was a hero, she had to seem serious, etc. - she secretly wanted to see how far she would get. Every month, Nadja would announce who had moved on to the next round, going through this process 5 times before the finals.

By the time the school year was almost over, the judges had reached their conclusion, and it was to be announced February 14th, 2019. Valentine’s Day, of course. “Have a good day, Marinette!” After returning the statement with a kiss on the cheek, the girl ran out of the bakery, hoping to get to Miss Bustier’s class before the bell rang.

“Girl, you are not going to believe this! Read what Monsieur Ancel said about this year’s winner!” Handing her the newspaper, Alya shoved her into their usual bench.

“Today’s economy and community is not what it used to be, nor are the people who live in it. This year’s Miss Paris Award goes to someone who has been non-existent before last September and has been constantly reminding us that the average person can become something extraordinary. Entered by our other Number-One Parisian, this young lady has risen to become not only an everyday hero but somebody who will go down in our hall of fame, for more than one reason. It is my great pleasure to announce that Ladybug, heroine of Paris, is this year’s winner of the Miss Paris Award.”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was shocked, overwhelmed, and upset, all at the same time. “Do you know what this means?” Alya asked, waving a hand in front of her best friend’s face. The bluenette shook her head.

“It means she’s going to be asked on a date by an awesome guy!” Kim declared, walking into the room. “Statistically speaking, she’s more likely to talk to me before she talks to you, Kim,” Max interrupted his best friend. “You losers think she even knows who you are? I’m willing to bet that she comes to me tonight and thanks me for voting for her.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at her classmates’ antics. There was no way she was going to be out tonight - or the rest of the week. Not as Ladybug, until it died down, anyway. “Chloé, everybody knows she’s every guy’s dream girl, she’s likely got a boyfriend. And the rest of you, calm down. Let the girl have her own life.”

Alix winked at Marinette as if she knew something the others did not. “Y-yeah. Surely Ladybug doesn’t need to worry about what everyone else wants to ask or do with her. I think she’s probably going to lay low for a while, likely waiting for this whole thing to blow over.” Which was exactly what was going to happen, once she got out of school.

“That’s not like Ladybug, she’s so brave and courageous, I bet she’s glowing with pride right now,” Adrien said, bringing attention to the fact that he was in the room at all. Hearing Chat Noir instead of her friend, Marinette responds in an appropriate manner. “Right. Because Ladybug is super full of herself.” ~~**(Because sarcasm is always the appropriate manner when it concerns your double life.)** ~~

The others began to list off “perfect” traits about the heroine, and about how she would react to getting this award. “She’s so smart, of course, she won this contest.” Speculations about who she is and what she looked like outside the mask began to pass between classmates and friends until they realized one key thing.

“Wait a second… Ladybug is our age, right?” Alya turns to her friends as she goes into reporter mood. The group nods in unison, save for Marinette, who is facedown on her desk. “And whenever someone at the school got akumatized, she was there within a minute, right?” More nods, along with confused looks, accompany her words. “You guys, I think Ladybug goes to our school.”

This sends the class into a bigger frenzy than before. “Now I can definitely ask her out!” More and more shouts about taking Ladybug on a date pass between the group throughout the day, and by the time school lets out, Marinette has successfully given herself a headache. ~~**(Desks are good in that way.)** ~~

“Marinette, you’ve been oddly silent all day. Are you sure you’re okay?” After the other three leave, Adrien calmly walks up to the girl, hoping to get a different response, knowing she hid things when she thought it might weigh on others. “I’m fine, Kitty. It’s not like I could tell you about my civilian problems, even if I wanted to tell anybody.”

She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, realized exactly what she just said. “M-Marinette, is there something you’re not… wait… civilian form? Kitty?” The model dragged the girl back into the school, and into an empty room, locking the door.

“Marinette, when did you find out I’m Chat Noir?” The aforementioned girl stared at her blond friend in shock. “Wait one second. S-since when did we-you and Ladybug agree to reveal your forms to other people?”

The bluenette was genuinely confused and frustrated. She had never talked to her partner about it, and now that she knew Adrien **was** her partner, she began to panic. “A-and why did you tell me?!” She began pacing, knowing it was futile. “Milady, calm down. It slipped out, I… Ladybug?” He hadn’t realized until that moment how alike she and Marinette were, and now it was obvious.

Marinette had ranted about having civilian form problems after he confronted her not five minutes ago. Ladybug was constantly giving reasons that they couldn’t know who they were. Marinette and Ladybug were never in the same place.

“Woah, little lady, calm down. It’s alright, it’s just me.” Her pacing came to a halt in front of him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear, and something he made out to be alarm. “Adrien, when… why… why did you enter me in that contest?”  
He reached out a hand to her, and when she accepted, he pulled her onto his lap, sitting down on a desk.

“Milady, I know you. You’re competitive, beautiful, humble, and so much more. You deserve this extra attention, and I know you wouldn’t have entered this kind of thing yourself. It may seem strange or overexaggerating or something, but this is something I wanted to do for you. You always help others, and you never take time for yourself; with you, it’s all about others. That’s great and all, but on occasion, you have to take a day off, do something **you** want to do.”

She kissed him for a second before pulling away, a blush quickly creeping up her face. “Thank you, Chaton. I really needed to hear that.”


End file.
